


In Sickness, In Health

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira, F/F, Omega Asami, Omega Opal, Omegaverse, Requested Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: What in the world did Korra and Kuvira do while Asami and Opal were gone? Whatever it is, they won’t admit that they are sick.





	In Sickness, In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tai~ Here you go!

“I can’t believe you.” Asami said, shaking her head. The Omega crossed her arms, narrowing her green eyes, and huffed out an annoyed breath. In a condescending tone, she says, “What made you think that your idea was a good idea?”

 

“I expect an answer from you, especially.” Opal growls. Her arms were crossed as well, stomping her foot on the ground. Asami and Opal glared with their shaded green eyes, holding back their words and their emotions. They were mad, no doubt about that. They felt a bit a pity but it was hard to sympathize when the situation could have been easily avoidable.

 

“Well?” Asami scoffs, raising her shoulders a bit. “Do you have nothing to say for yourself?”

 

“Don’t you dare try to hide in the blanket.” Opal threatened. She took a step forward. “I’ll rip it away.”

 

Korra and Kuvira just sadly looked down at their feet. With thick blankets wrapped around them, lemon tea in their hands, and tissues stuffed up their nose, these Alphas have seen better days. Their Omegas, upon more silence and sniffles, just sighed in defeat. In a softer voice, Asami says, “Are you two really not going to say anything?”

 

Korra, knowing she needed to give her Omega an answer to what she just explained, sits straight up to speak. However, Kuvira spoke up first. In a ragged and husky voice, she says, “Korra is to blame. She was the one that suggested that we run home in the rain.”

 

Korra jumped from her seat, snarling at Kuvira. “Woah! Okay, throw me under the bus, Kuvira! Since you want to be like that, why don’t you explain that Omega that you kept flirting with?”

 

“Flirting?” Opal gawked, raising an eyebrow. Kuvira raised a hand in defense, looking softly at Opal but glaring at Korra.

 

“You were too drunk, you idiot! She was asking me if you were alright. We weren’t flirting, we were concerned for your dumb drunk ass!” Kuvira growls at Korra. A cough ripped through her lungs so she just attacked Korra with her sputtered spit. Korra jumps away, hissing at Kuvira.

 

“Woah! Wait.” Asami says. “Drinking? I thought you said you guys went to the movies?”

 

Korra and Kuvira went wide eyed, their jaws dropped. Korra hisses, “Way to rat us out, Kuvira.”

 

“Shut up, Korra.” Kuvira snarled back.

 

Opal stomped her foot, glaring at the Alphas. “Okay, let me get this straight. Let's start from the beginning. Asami and I decided to spend a day trip to Zaofu, just us Omegas, so we left early in the morning. Correct, Asami?”

 

“Of course, Opal. Now according to Korra’s story, they claimed that they went to the movies.” Asami pondered, keeping one eye on Korra.

 

“They didn’t. They went out drinking, which I don’t understand why they would lie about that.” Opal says, glaring at Kuvira.

 

“Then they thought they had the great idea to run home, which was fifteen miles away, in the pouring rain.” Asami finishes. “Now we have two sick Alphas in our hands.”

 

Kuvira spoke up with confidence. “We’re not sick.”

 

“Oh, really?” Opal says, raising an eyebrow.

 

“We’re just tired.” Korra says, pointing to the clock. “It’s one in the morning.”

 

“Yeah.” Kuvira agreed, giving the Omegas that snarky attitude she gets when she thinks she’s right. “Besides, it’s allergies. That’s what hit us.”

 

“It’s raining.” Asami says. “There’s no pollen in the air anymore.”

 

“And it’s winter.” Opal added. “I know you, Kuvira. You only get spring allergies.”

 

Kuvira nervously chuckled, seeing that her pathetic excuse didn’t seem to help. She pointed at Korra. “Hey, she’s the one who lied about going to the movies.”

 

Korra raised her hands in disbelief. Snot dripped down her nose. “Really Kuvira? Is this rat-out-Korra-night?”

 

“You did lie.” Asami growls at her Alpha, making Korra quiver.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with it too, Ku-vi-ra.” Opal taunted towards her Alpha. Kuvira chuckled but sat back down in defeat.

 

Korra sheepishly said, “I may or may not have broken a chair at the bar.”

 

Kuvira raised her hands in disbelief. “How?! I left you alone for two minutes so I can go to the bathroom!”

 

Asami groaned. “So I’m going to get a bill in the morning?”

 

“Yes.” Korra says, sadly. Kuvira wasn’t done with Korra.

 

“What in spirit’s name did you do? Did you just launch a chair at a wall?” The Alpha asked, wide eyed. 

 

“A guy bumped into me and I got mad.” Korra explained.

 

“So you break a chair?” Asami asked like it was the most stupidest thing to wonder. 

 

Korra got up to show the group what happen. She explains, “Okay, the guy bumps into me. I was sitting and it knocked the drink out of my hand. I’m like, ‘Yo, hey. You knocked my drink.’ He was like, ‘Bro, fuck your drink.’ I was like, ‘Fuck you.’ He glares at me, then he recognizes me for some reason. Then he was like, ‘Fuck your Sato Omega.’ Then I threw the chair.”

 

“Well, that explains why you dragged me out of the bar and into the rain.” Kuvira grumbles, sneezing.

 

“Aw, you defended me.” Asami purred, going up to hug Korra.

 

“Asami.” Opal says, raising an eyebrow. It was a silent reminder for the Omega that they were still mad at their Alphas.

 

Asami nodded and coughed into her hand to clear her throat. She guided Korra back on the couch.  She says, “Well, now that we have that cleared up. Opal and I are still disappointed in you two. You lied, got drunk, and forgot to pick us up. You guys are lucky that Mako was around to pick us up. You two owe him now.”

 

Korra and Kuvira both nodded their heads in agreement. Opal added, “At least you guys don’t have any broken bones. I guess you, Kuvira, will have to call in sick on Monday.”

 

Kuvira chuckles at Opal, saying, “Opal, dear, I’m not sick.” As she said that, a drop of snot dripped from her nose. She quickly grabs tissues to wipe it off.

 

“You are sick.” Korra says.

 

“You’re sick.” Kuvira growls. 

 

“No, you are. You have snot coming out of your nose.” The Alpha says, pointing.

 

“So do you, genius.” Kuvira retaliated, glaring at Korra.

 

“You coughed in my face.”

 

“You deserve that. It was my allergies.”

 

“Opal says you have spring allergies, not winter.”

 

“I was allergic to your bullshit.”

 

“Wow, Kuvira. So mature.” Korra rolled her eyes. “Never taking you out on a nice Alpha drinking night.”

 

“Okay, you fucked up and look where we are. You got sick.”

 

“So did you.”

 

“No I didn’t. I have allergies.”

 

Korra raised her hands, getting frustrated with Kuvira. “You don’t have allergies!”

 

“You don’t know me!”

 

“Kuvira, we have been friends for years. I do know you. You don’t know me.” Korra growls.

 

Kuvira rolls her eyes. “You’re right. I didn’t know my best friend was going to throw a fucking chair at a guy because you can’t control your Alpha pride.”

 

“Hey!” Korra snarls. “If someone insulted Opal, wouldn’t you do the same?”

 

“I wouldn’t throw a fucking chair, Korra! I would’ve handle it maturely.”

 

“Yeah, you would sneeze on his face.” Korra mocked.

 

Meanwhile, Asami and Opal watch their Alphas bicker like children. The Omegas looked at each other and sighed. They walked up to the couch and slammed a foot right in between their Alpha’s legs, dangerously close to their groins. They stopped arguing and shivered under their Omegas.

 

Asami snarls, “Korra. It is late. You are sick. I have a special bill to pay in the morning. Get off your high horse and properly march your dumbass in our room.”

 

“Kuvira.” Opal sang, her eyes glowing at her Alpha. “Let's go home. I am driving. Got it? ”

 

Kuvira nodded her head. “Yes, sweetie.”

 

Korra says, “Yes ma’am.”

 

“And you are sick, just admit it.” Opal and Asami said at the same time. They earned to shaking nods from their Alphas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Tai, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it lived up to what you wanted. Thank you for the request~
> 
> Kokoro: Oh wow, an Omegaverse fanfiction where there’s no smut? I hope I’m not sick...
> 
> Kuvira: Achooooo
> 
> Kokoro: I swear to god, Kuvira. I will end you.
> 
> Kuvira: It’s allergies. I’m allergic to your bullshit.
> 
> Kokoro: OMG I WROTE AN OMEGAVERSE STORY FOR YOU AND OPAL AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? By the way, it’s called “Walking on Air”.
> 
> Kuvira: Did you just promote your own story?
> 
> Kokoro: achoooo
> 
> Kuvira: What was that?
> 
> Kokoro: I’m allergic to your obvious questions, dumb ass.
> 
> Kuvira: *chases Kokoro*
> 
> Kokoro: *as I’m running* You can contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd, byyyyyeeeee


End file.
